Sofia The First Lost Episode: Sofia's Big Mistake
Hello, I am a big fan of Disney Junior, I like to watch Disney Junior on air or on DisneyNOW. I really like watching Sofia The First because of the crossover with the Disney princesses. Sadly the show ended in September 2018. But there was the real series finale about my experience I will never forget. One day when I was looking for Sofia The First on DisneyNOW, there were no episodes of Sofia The First. I looked around the internet for episodes until I found an unusual one. It was an .avi file. The name of the episode was "Sofia's Big Mistake". I downloaded it and I played it. The intro played normal but there was something odd about the intro. The music was distorted, Sofia's eyes were black and the screen was in a red tint. After the intro, there was no title card. It started with Sofia in her room crying, as if the voice actor is really crying. The screen went black for 5 minutes. It cut to Sofia talking to Cedric, she was tricking Cedric to do a destruction spell to Enchancia. It cut to static for a few seconds. After the static, it cut to Enchancia blown up. This is where things get worse, it showed Clover dead. His eyes were popped out of his sockets, there was dirt on his fur, his throat is slit, and he has many scars on his body. It went to static again, this time for a minute. It cut to Jake, Sofia's parents, and Amber dead, their clothes are torn, their hair is dirty, and they have many cuts and bruises. It went to static for a split second. After the static ended, Cedric and Sofia's necks were hung on nooses. The episode ended. I can't believe what I just saw. I was really disturbed after watching it. I contacted Disney and Disney Jr. about the episode. Disney Junior said it was the alternate series finale of Sofia The First. After my experience, I will never watch Sofia The First Again. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Blood and Gore Category:Static Category:".avi" files Category:Mass Murder Category:Deaths Category:We need comments! Category:Disney Channel Category:Trollpasta Category:YOO PEWDIEPIE HUH SUCK? YOU KID Category:FUCK THIS SHIT IM FUCKING OUT CUNT Category:Dorbees Everywhere i look i see Dorbees Rolling to and fro i see Dorbees Why don't they go away Dorbees Rolling down the halls i see Dorbees Tiny little balls i see Dorbees Why don't they go away We really mean it Why Don't they go Away Dorbees Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:What did I just read Category:Oh yeah mr.krabs AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Category:You touched my body once it burns me still softly Never forgets, Never again will be I cry Out of my head, and I don't know what I found Over and over,I feel it break me down Waiting for a gentle rain a gentle rain a gentle you Category:Cyka blyat Category:On days I'm feeling way down on my luck the only way to soothe my soul is with some dancing Hot groovy robo dancing I stay up all night, a Robodachi I never get sleepy Candy is all that I eat No one can stop Ro-bo-da-chi Category:STOP ADDING THE KING DEDEDE CATEGORY OR ELSE YOU WILL BE BLOCKED BITCH Category:LET ME SERVE YOU BITCH LASAGNA BITCH LASAGNA BITCH LASAGNA LOOK AT T SERIES THEY JUDT CRYING THRU MAMA Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Spooky scary skeletons Send shivers down your spine Shrieking skulls will shock your soul Seal your doom tonight Spooky scary skeletons Speak with such a screech You'll shake and shudder in surprise When you hear these zombies shriek Category:South Park Category:South park Category:I AM PROTO YOUR VIRGINITY IS MY MOTTO INDIA IS MY FELLOW FELLA TO DESTROY PEWDIEPIE BETTER Category:You're a wizard, Harry! Category:Why do you need to know? Category:Deus Vult! God wills it! God wills it! This war is holy, so we'll TURN THE NON-BELIEVERS INTO- Category:YANDERE CHAN IS A FUCKING LITTLE BASTARD GO FUCK YOURSELF YANDERE CHAN Category:Who's da strongest Dorbee in the world who's loved by every boy and girl and Yak It's Mr Poe And Yogul Who makes his living fighting crime and carries lots of flapjacks on his back It's Mr Poe and Yogul He is very very very very very very very very nice. Category:DEDEDE THAT'S THE NAME YOU SHOULD KNOW! DEDEDE HE'S THE KING OF THE SHOW! YOU'LL HOLLER AND HOOT! HE'LL GIVE KIRBEH THE BOOT! DEDEDE IS THE ONE! Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:Courage the cowardly dog Category:DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:OH NO A SKELETON Category:FUCK THIS SHIT IM FUCKING OUT CUNT hello jerk Category:TOTAL SHIT! NOT EVEN FUCKING FUNNY! Category:I fucking died writing this story. Do not add any more shitty categories. Category:Terrible Category:Terrible Editing Category:YOUR PAGE SUCKS ASS IS THAT OK? Category:SLURP DICK SUCK DICK I KNOW YOU GAY Category:Lightning mcqueen gets fucked in the ass : the movie Category:STOP ADDING THE CLEVELAND BROWN CATEGORY OR YOU WILL BE BLOCKED FOR LIFE YOU PRICK!!!